


Stranger Things Have Happened

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, AU where Tywin is Shae's lion, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy AU, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like to share."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my OTP for the GoT fandom X3 Shae calling Tywin her lion in the season 4 finale really gave me feels for them, and I like the idea that if they had lived, they would have gotten together. because while Tywin hates whores, there's something about Shae that draws him in, and she reminds him of Joanna in some ways. Plus I like Tyrion with Sansa better, so in this AU Tywin and Shae are together after Shae and Tyrion's falling out (and they're still alive, btw), and Tyrion is married to Sansa and well, I ship those two too so then basically in this AU it is Tywin/Shae and Tyrion/Sansa, so everyone is happy.
> 
> I wanted to post this before my trip to Disneyland (we're leaving in like, nine hours), so enjoy! X3

 

 

"The strangest thing happened today, my lion."  
  
Tywin Lannister didn't look up from his papers that were seated on his lap, but he was still all ears for his lioness. "And what is that?"  
  
Shae, seated beside him, bit her lip, contemplating how her lord would react when she told him. Certainly it wasn't that bad as she thought it was, right? "You know that Martell prince..."  
  
"Oberyn?"  
  
"Yes, him. Well... Oberyn and his paramour offered something to me... that involves you..."  
  
Tywin lifted his head at that, a bit curious now as to what the Red Viper could have possibly offered to his brown-haired lioness. "...does it involve money?" Not that he needed any money.   
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Well what could a Dornish prince possibly offer us? And why does it involve the Sand girl—"  
  
"He asked if we wanted to join the two of them in bed," Shae blurted out. "He... _they_ , want a foursome."   
  
Oh... _Oh._  
  
That certainly wasn't what Tywin was expecting, but he knew it should have been expected considering Oberyn's reputation. The lion slowly looked over at Shae, brows furrowed as he repeated back exactly what she had said to him. "They want... _us_... to... have sex with _them?"_  
  
"I... think they only wanted you," Shae said slowly. "But they figured that you would decline if I wasn't involved."  
  
"Even if you were involved I'd still decline." To be honest, Tywin wasn't sure he had the stamina to handle three lovers in bed all at once. He could hardly handle Shae when they had sex (she really _was_ a lioness at heart, in more ways than one), and he knew that having a threesome with his lover as well as Oberyn and Ellaria would involve trying new things he wasn't sure he could even try given his age... "I don't think I could handle the two of them."  
  
Shae appeared a little relieved by that. "I was hoping you'd say that..."  
  
Tywin gave her a sideway glance. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because..." Shae slid her hand under their bed sheets, reaching for Tywin's flaccid cock, which rested beneath his night robe. It only took a few good strokes before his length hardened in her hand. Tywin swallowed hard and Shae smirked. "I don't like to share."  
  



End file.
